A New Generation
by camwilskel
Summary: An Adventure/Romance story starring my two OC's, the son and daughter of May and Brendan, and my friend's OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Generation**

May- 32

Brendan- 32

Rose- 13

Max- 13

Edgar- 13

Birch- 62

"Wakey Wakey!" A female voice chimed.

"Hmm? Huh?" Max mumbled, opening his eyes slowly and coming face to face with his Mother, May.

"Today's the day honey" May smiled warmly.

Max groaned.

"Don't tell me it's time to go back to school!" He groaned and smacked his head back into his pillow.

"Oh no, not that at all, your father and I have decided that it's time for you and your sister to head out on your Pokemon Adventure, like your father and I..." May smiled.

Max's head sprung from his pillow.

"Really!? Yes!" He exclaimed in happiness.

He almost jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, beginning to get dressed.

Max Birch is 13 years old. He has dark brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes, slightly pale skin, a normal body build, and is 143cm tall. He wears a black T-shirt, an unzipped blue hoodie, black shorts, black Sneakers and wears a Red Bandana around his right wrist.

"Get dressed and eat your breakfast fast. Grandpa is waiting for you three at his lab." May told him.

"Three?" Max asked.

"Well, Edgar's going too." May smiled.

"EJ's coming!? This is so awesome!" Max exclaimed.

He almost broke the closet door from slamming it so fast as he dashed down stairs, greeted by the site of his twin sister, Rose, and his father, Brendan.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Mack..." Brendan smiled.

Max grinned and sat down with Rose and Brendan.

"Can you believe it Max!? We're finally going on our adventure!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose Birch is also 13 years old and is only 12 seconds younger than Max. Rose wears a dark blue T-shirt, a red jacket, black pants, white sneakers. Rose has long dark brown hair going down to her shoulder blades, hazel eyes, 139cm tall, slightly pale skin and a normal body build.

"Yeah! And EJ gets to come along!" Max replied.

"Oh, c-cool!" Ross replied.

"Now, now kids, Grampa is waiting for you at his lab next door. Eat your breakfast and meet hi-" Brendan was cut off as Max and Rose ran out the door, Brendan just chuckling.

Max and Rose ran next door in a flash, bursting through the door to find their Grandfather, Professor Birch, and their best friend, Edgar, already at the lab.

"Ah, there you are!" Birch exclaimed happily.

"Grampa!" Max and Rose shouted as they ran towards Birch, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged them back, standing up and reaching for a suit case.

"Now, Mack, Rosie, these are for you" Birch smiled and opened the case, revealing three pokeballs.

"Whoa..." Max and Rose muttered.

"There is one Pokemon in each of these Pokeballs for you to pick from" Birch smiled.

"I'll take Mudkip!" Max exclaimed, grabbing a pokeball.

"And I'll take Torchic!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing a second pokeball.

"Are you sure?" Birch asked.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

Birch closed the suit case and placed it back on the table.

"Happy to hear that your finally on your adventure kids..." Birch smiled.

He hugged them both.

"Have fun, and remember to be careful..." Birch told them.

"Don't worry Grandpa" Max smiled.

"We know what we're doing" Rose smiled as well.

"And besides, we have Edgar to help us as well" Rose continued.

"Ah, glad to hear I'm finally apart of this conversation" Edgar smiled as he stepped towards Rose, Max and Birch.

Edgar Jones Wyatt is 13 years old and lives next door to Max and Rose. Edgar originally lived in Cinnabar Island, but he moved to Hoenn when Edgar's father, Calvin, received a job application in Hoenn to work for Devon. He wears a vibrant purple T-shirt with a black thin leather jacket over it, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and red shoes that are off the Vans brand. He has black hair with red tips all over and its often combed down neatly with a hair brush. He has pale colored skin with only little fade of brightness and he has a birth mark just under his left ear. He has a fairly good build but not very visible. He is also quite the charmer and seems to have a natural talent for making girls laugh and blush.

"Edgar, make sure you take good care of Rosie and Mack for me, okay?" Birch smiled.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll be fine" Edgar smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get back home and say my goodbyes, I suggest you do the same" Edgar continued as he began to walk towards the door.

"we'll meet you at the entrance to Route 101, okay EJ?" Max called.

"Sure thing Mack" EJ replied, turning around and waving back at them as he walked through the door.

Rose slightly smiled as she waved back.

Max and Rose hugged Birch one last time, before slowly walking out the door, waving one last time at Birch before leaving.

They went inside their house, finding their parents sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

"So, which Pokemon did you get?" Brendan asked.

"I got a Torchic and named her Flare" Rose smiled.

"I got a Mudkip and named him Aqua" Max smiled.

"That's g-great kids!" May said.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Oh...it's just...I'm really going to miss you kids..." May said slowly.

Max and Rose hugged their mother and then hugged their father.

"We'll miss you too mom" Rose replied.

They both picked up their backpacks and began to walk out the door, May shedding a slight tear as they did, Brendan comforting her.

Max and Rose walked towards Route 101's entrance, Edgar already there.

"Hey Edgar! Ready?" Rose asked, waving to him.

"Sure am, Rosie" Edgar smiled.

Rose slightly blushed and Max smiled. "Then lets get going".

Max, Rose and Edgar stepped forward into Route 101, ready for their Pokemon Adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Generation**

"Ah, good old Route 101..." Max breathed a deep breath.

"I remember that whenever we came here, we always used to have to have Mom or Dad come with us..." Rose smiled, remembering the good memories.

"And now, we're ready to go through on our own..." Max continued.

"We'll, c'mon then! Lets not wait any longer!" Edgar cheered.

They began to step forward.

"Kids! Wait!" A voice called from behind them.

They all turned around to see Melinda, Edgar's mother running toward them.

"Mom? What is it?" Edgar asked once his mother got to them.

"Professor Birch asked me to give you these..." Melinda told them as she handed them each a Pokedex.

"What's this?" Edgar asked.

"Oh yeah! These are Pokedex's!" Max cheered.

"Yeah! Our parents had them on their adventure!" Rose cheered.

Melinda kissed Edgar on the cheek.

"Good luck honey, and have fun" Melinda chimed.

Edgar smiled at her "I will mom..."

Melinda smiled back and walked back into Littleroot Town.

"Well, lets get going!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah! We have Pokemon to catch!" Rose cheered.

Edgar smiled at Rose and Max, mostly focusing on Rose. "Lets do this"

Rose blushed slightly, noticing Edgar's focus on her and they all stepped into the tall grass, beginning their trek towards Odale Town.

A wild Poochyena suddenly burst from the tall grass in front of them.

"Whoa! A wild Poochyena!" Max exclaimed, pulling his Pokedex out.

"Grrrr..." The Poochyena growled.

"Stand back, I'll handle this" Edgar told Max, signally him and Rose back.

He reached for one of his two Pokeballs on his belt, throwing it and screaming "Mercy! Battle Positions!"

"Absol!" The white and black Pokemon called as it burst out of its ball.

"Whoa! What Pokemon's that!?" Max exclaimed.

"It's an Absol!" Rose told him, checking her Pokedex.

"Mercy! Quick Attack!" Edgar ordered.

"Sol!" Mercy yelled as it charged towards the Poochyena, disappearing and reappearing multiple times before smashing into it and sending it flying back into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

"Whoo hoo! Great job Ed!" Rose cheered.

"You the man!" Max exclaimed, raising his hand to high five Edgar.

Edgar high fived Max and Rose, before returning Mercy to his Pokeball and saying "Thanks guys"

As they continued on their way through Route 101, they continued to chat.

"So, where'd you learn to battle like that?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen you battle before..." Rose continued.

"Cinnabar Pokemon Public School. I graduated with a high degree." Edgar proudly stated.

"Wow..." Rose muttered, finding it amazing.

"EJ, you get more and more awesome everytime we hang out!" Max exclaimed.

Edgar just chuckled.

Suddenly, a wild Zigzagoon jumped from the tall grass at them.

"I'll handle this!" Max shouted, reaching for the pokeball on his belt and throwing it.

"C'mon Aqua! We have butt to kick!" Mac shouted as the blue Pokemon burst from its ball.

"Kip!" Aqua shouted as it stared at Zigzagoon.

"Aqua! Use tackle!" Max ordered.

Aqua charged at the Zigzagoon, knocking it over, but it shortly got up, looking madder than before.

The Zigzagoon charged at Aqua, but Aqua quickly dodged out the way, whipping it with it's tail as it moved by.

"Aqua! Tackle!" Max shouted as Aqua charged at the Zigzagoon again, knocking it out on impact.

"Whoo hoo!" Max cheered, winning his first Pokemon battle.

"Great job Aqua!" Max congratulated.

"Kip!" Aqua smiled.

Max returned Aqua to his pokeball and high fived Edgar and Rose, before they began to continue their trek to Odale Town.

"Great job Mack, your first battle and you won with flying colours!" Edgar cheered, patting Max on the back.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Rose cheered, high fiving her brother.

They reached Odale Town shortly after, and they looked it over.

"Wow..." Max muttered looking over the Pokemon Centre and Pokemart.

"So, what are we doing? Exploring and staying here for the night or moving on?" Edgar asked, looking around.

"It's only 10 in the morning, EJ! We still have exploring to do!" Max grinned, slapping Edgar on the back.

"Yeah, Ed! The day's still early!" Rose shouted, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Alright, alright. Calm down guys" Edgar checked his backpack, making sure they had enough food.

As they began to walk along Route 102, the summer sun began to beat down on them.

Max keeled over near a lake on the Route and sighed. "Can we go back now?"

"Max! Get up! We've only been walking for 5 minutes!" Rose angrily barked.

Feeling like having a bit of fun, Edgar grabbed Rose's hands and looked into her eyes, softly saying "But Rosie, wouldn't it be fun to sit by the lakeside, for just a little bit?"

Rose blushed bright red and shakily said "o-okay..."

Max groaned. "EJ...make out with my sister later...now is the time for rest..."

Edgar chuckled and released his grip, tussling Rose's hair before sitting down.

Edgar patted the ground next to him, with Max laying face first in the grass to the other side.

Rose sat down and smiled, her blush lightening slightly.

"You know Mac...you were right...it's peaceful here..."


End file.
